


Quality Content

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Domestic Men are Hot, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends being Jerks, kannao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji had only planned to catch up on some housework. Naoto wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend. And Rise simply wanted to hang out. These three didn't precisely mix, but friends love to tease, right?</p><p>* Chapter three was written in part as a tongue-in-cheek Roleplay with Hanuwabbit and Ikasury, thanks for the fun. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanji's Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout-out to VG Feather for inspiring the title of this fic ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing started out when I was in a chat with Ikasury and hanuwabbit. I read out an unfilled BBB comment from livejournal - and things went out of control.
> 
> The prompt was: Kanji and Naoto getting it on as Rise just sees herself inside. Naoto hides under the kotatsu and bliws Kanji; who has to try and get rid of Rise.

 Kanji pulled the  _kotatsu_  evenly over the table and turned the heater on. Not slipping under the blanket, it was still way too warm for that, but he wanted to make sure it was working, in case the first frosty nights of fall came. Would suck if Ma wanted to be toasty and they find out late after work that their comfortable evening would be cut short over a failed heater or something.

 And while it wasn’t exactly freezing yet, everyone had started wearing longer-sleeved shirts recently. His purple skull shirt was no exception in the wardrobe rotation any longer.

  _While I'm at it..._  Kanji started to inspect the blanket around the heater slowly. He faintly remembered there was a hole when he put it away last time. Might as well take care of that. If he found the damn thing.

 The smell of burning dust started to drift through the living room. Man, he hated that. Leave any heater turned off for a few months somewhere and the damned thing stank up the place when you turned it on again. He hastily reached for the switch and turned the heating element off. It worked, good enough.

 Pulling up the cover to study it, he left the flap open to allow the element to cool - and to allow for some of that reek to air out.

 The door between the shop and the main hallway opened. "Kanji-chan? Is something burning?"

 "No, Ma, just checking the  _kotatsu_!"

 "Are you cold, dear?"

 "No, damnit, NO, MA! Just makin' sure it works, 'n case we need it."

 "Oh, you are such a dear. Do open a window, sweetie, I don't want that smell to hang in the air too long."

 "Yeah..." He would. In a moment.

 He shifted around, leaning over the covers again, hunting for that hole. He knew it was here. Somewhere. His questing fingers found a seam coming apart and he put the place in a pleat, secured with a few needles. Folded the corner over. Went to the next side.

 By the time he had gone full circle and all sides of the cover were pulled up over the sides of the table, he stretched and got up. Opened the window, as he said he would, then stuck his head into the shop. "Ma? I'll take the  _kotatsu_  upstairs. Got better light in my room an’ there's a few things I wanna patch up."

 She turned to him and put a ponderous finger to her lips. "Well, the cover is getting old now, do you want me to start on a new blanket for it perhaps?"

 "Wh-what? No way! 's still good, just needs some work. I got this, Ma!" Kanji frowned at her and crossed his arms.

 She chuckled and smiled fondly at him. "Okay, dear. Thank you."

 "Yeah, whatever..." he grumbled, ran his fingers through his hair and gave his mother a sheepish smile. "'s nothin'."

 He grabbed the whole thing, not just the covers. If he wanted to make sure everything lay right, he might as well work on it as if it would be placed on the table later. Besides, he would just store it in the guest room after he finished, out of the way, but not buried in the back of the stock room again. Have it at hand, sort of thing.

 He stomped up the stairs, put the table down near the window and spread the cover out over it before walking around it slowly once more, picked up the first pin-marked tear and settled down with his sewing utensils to work.

 As often when he was tinkering with something, his mind started to drift. Patching up a few moth-munched holes in a quilt doesn’t need a whole lot of attention, so he might as well let his brain do whatever it wants.

 These days what it kind of really wanted was Naoto. A small smile quirked at his lips as he thought of the first few times they decided to hang out in a more informal manner. And, being the 6-foot-chicken he is, it was all thanks to her. Thanks to her and her sharp mind, really.

 The speech she delivered that afternoon at the riverbank, her back towards him, man, he kinda wished he could remember it better. But whenever he thought back, it was a whirl of the sidelong glance she gave him first, starting out with “I understand there is a marked interest you hold in me, Tatsumi-kun,” followed by a long speech of all the moments she noticed, how long she spent to follow the lead of those clues, her research on the matter of romance and finally how she had spent the last three weeks probing her own feelings on the matter. And by then he was a complete nervous wreck, shivering, tears in his eyes, ready to be told to back off of her and leave her alone forever.

 And that was not what happened.

 Shifting around, he poked at a seam coming undone and worked on bringing the cloth back together where it was parting.

 Really, everything after that very much became what Naoto would lead. Their first kiss, shy and not all that good, if he was honest, came right after her speech, there, at the Samegawa. Dates were carefully organised by her. The times he slept at her place or she stayed till the morning with him and Ma – all directed by her. It was only two days before they slept together for the first time that she changed to calling him  _Kanji-kun_  in private. Right now, he thought he could hear her softly say it.

 Kanji was so focussed on his work that he didn't hear his mother call out for him. Or the footsteps walking up the stairs.

 He froze when he looked up and an amused smile twinkled at him from under cobalt hair with steel-blue eyes. "N-N-N-Naoto!"

 She had an absolute knack for showing up out of nowhere - generally whenever he needed cheering up. Often before he even realised he needed it. They had started 'seeing one another' a few months ago, in the early fall. None of their friends seemed to have caught on just yet. That her affections came in small doses and only when they were at home helped with that.

 Her smile grew wider at his shocked stutter. "Hello once more, Kanji-kun," she said softly. "I had tried to greet you before I entered the room, but to no avail. When I saw how focussed you were, I decided I would simply wait for your attention to shift."

 "Damn, you-ah-you, you've been waitin'?"

 "Yes, but only a few minutes."

 "MINUTES?!" He ran a flustered hand through his hair. “Sorry, Naoto, I-“

 His girl smiled, leaned over to give his hand a small squeeze and settled back down. "Your mother mentioned that you had volunteered to take care of some more domestic matters again. It suits you," she continued, her eyes twinkling at his blush, "as a matter of fact, it is one of the many qualities that made me notice you."

 Kanji tried to duck his head away from her intense gaze and fumbled with the cover. "Yeah, well, Ma said she would do it tonight, an' I thought if I get there first, she won't be hassled." She looked at him with so much warmth in her eyes he just couldn't keep eye contact.

 "You are a fantastic son. I know your mother appreciates you greatly and loves you very much.” She laughed at his mumbled protests. “And while I waited for you, I amused myself with the poor English translation of the tag," she said, pointing at the label hanging from a corner off the cover.

 "Ah... I've never read the English version... uh. It's fun?"

 "I would call it that," she chuckled softly, "listen to this." She pulled the corner forward and translated the English on the fly, giving her Japanese translation a broad English accent. "’Enjoy the wrath’ -I think they meant warmth- ‘of our always-bright  _kotatsu_! Happy time with your friends. Bring the quality content to your home!’" She grinned. "As if the  _kotatsu_  would bring the content. The content is what you put into it... or, well, under it, in this case."

 The smile she gave him was almost meaningful, and Kanji struggled to pull his mind outa the gutter. His Ma was downstairs. He doubted she would enjoy them having a romp right now. OR learn that it would not be their first time. "A-Anyhow... yer needed somethin'?"

 "No, why do you ask?"

 "Yer never... ya know..."

 She raised her eyebrows, her face an unspoken invitation for him to continue.

 He fidgeted under that steel-blue gaze. "Ya never stop by without no reason."

 She nodded softly. "Well, my reason, one could say, was that I felt acutely lonesome in my apartment earlier today, had too much time on my hands, and after my homework ran out and I found myself without a case for the estate, one particular, more private case came to mind. One I spent considerable time pondering over the last few weeks."

 "Whassat?"

 Naoto shifted, a smile growing on her lips and she leaned slowly towards him. "I have been contemplating, my dear Kanji-kun, how I got so lucky. What I have done for you to have an interest in me. And how very fortunate I am that you did not stop your pursuit of me, even though I held out for so very long."

 Before he stuttered out any kind of response to that, she had cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a slow kiss.

 They parted only short moments later, but his smile told her just how much he enjoyed that quick contact. "I'm the lucky one, ya know. Been crazy for ya since I first saw you."

 She took her hat off and playfully threw it on his futon. "There have been other things on my mind, too."

 "Oh? Anything I can help ya with?"

 "Oh, yes. Very much so, Kanji-kun."

 


	2. Naoto's Afternoon

Naoto didn't really have a plan in any of this. All she had planned was that she would go see Kanji -  _Your boyfriend_ a tiny voice reminded her - and that she had some rather intimate designs upon him today. One idea she had was finding an excuse to bring him back home to the apartment and spend some time together. But when Tatsumi-san had told her he was being a helpful son, that plan melted away in the warm affection she felt at this simple action. She had thought it would also still her more physical desire for him, but watching him work, it turned out that it did not.

 She had never realised what an utter turn-on it was for her to see a boy cook, or prepare tea, or, as it happened to be the case when she walked into his room often, sew or knit or crochet something. Something deep inside of her appreciated the feeling of domestic warmth these simple actions spoke of, and she knew she was not one who would be able to provide these things for herself. Her qualities lay elsewhere.

 However, she was not sure she would ever be able to explain how seeing him engrossed in his work made her heart skip a beat. Or how it could actually excite her to see his eyes narrow to small pin points of focus while he worked on some minute detail.

 So, when their lips parted, she knew the intimacy she craved would be a very physical one. And there had been something she had been meaning to try...

 "There have been other things on my mind, too," she said, flipping her hat onto his futon.

 "Oh? Anything I can help ya with?"

 Always so eager. Always so helpful. He deserved all she could give him. "Oh, yes. Very much so, Kanji-kun."

 He must have picked up on her tone of voice, as he started to become flustered. "A-Ah? Like?"

 "Well, right now, I am very much interested in this 'Quality Content'," she said, bringing the flaps of the  _kotatsu_  cover down around the low table.

 "Huh? Yer cold?"

 "Oh no, not at all," and this time she allowed herself to have her voice purr for him.

 They locked eyes and he swallowed hard.

 "Slide under, Kanji-kun. Let's explore that... content."

 He looked like he wanted to protest but then did as she asked, spreading the cover flat around the table and over himself.

 She smiled lazily and let herself slide under the table. There was near-darkness, but she knew where she had to go. Naoto slowly eased herself between his trembling legs and heard him hiss his breath in a sharp inhale as she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants.

 "N-Naoto?! The hell are ya-"

 "Shhh, Kanji..." she murmured, helping him stretch out his legs, letting him struggle out of the clothing. His embarrassed protests from above made her smile as she felt her own heartbeat thundering in her ears.

 She had wanted to try this. Be more intimate. Surprise him. Be in control of their actions together. And fellatio seemed a practice that would be enjoyable for him, especially seeing how some men seemed to consider it a special treat and, from what she gathered, so did a number of women. Working with mature adults for several years had taught her a number of things her Grampa might have been surprised to learn. However, her reserved nature had made her shy away from suggesting the subject to Kanji out loud. His awkwardness seemed to spill over and latch on to her at times, leaving them both trying to out-stutter one another and in the end breaking any kind of desire they might have started out with.

 It worked best the less they spoke - or saw of one another, as Kanji tended to suffer nose bleeds when he grew excited too swiftly. This situation right now worked in both of their favour: He could not see her actions and she could act without being distracted by him.

 Pushing his pants off and laying over them, Naoto inched back up his body, remaining curled up small under the low table. She placed a few light kisses along his inner thigh and jumped when he pounded his hands on the surface of the low table. She chuckled at his strained groan as she slowly nuzzled her face against him.

Humans, while of course also being somewhat of an animal, have way baser urges and primitive senses within them than one would realise. She had noticed of course how different people smelled differently, but this was often due to the combination of scents they chose to surround themselves with. Detergents, soaps, personal hygiene products.

Since the first time Kanji had embraced her, there had always been something that she had grown swiftly to identify as  _him_. A scent... generally faint, in the background, hidden under layers of leather, plain soap and acidic dyes. She had wanted to call it a musk, if not for the often negative use of the word.

But this, well,  _musk_? She had found the source. And it drove her insane with desire almost instantly.

She found herself holding his hips, felt his shaking hands placed over her own and shared a soft moan with Kanji as she slowly ran her face against the front of his boxers. Feeling the hidden heat of his erection, inhaling the mixture of soap and detergent and, boldly cutting though it all,  _his_  scent.

Was it like this for him when their places were reversed? She had not yet felt enough at ease to have him pleasure her with his mouth, but if this heady feeling was what washes over him when he got close to her, she would need to feel shame to not allow him to get more… and drink deeply of it.

Slowly she freed him, and his hands struggled under the quilt; clamped down on her shoulders. She heard a strangled sound from above, possibly an attempt at words, but whatever it was, it was lost moments later when he groaned softly as he brushed up against her hands and cheek.

Naoto leaned down. She knew the general scale of sensitivity climbed from the base to the tip, so starting low made sense.

She tilted her head sideways and felt her cheek brush up against him; the familiar heat of him coupled with the scent of him. With gentle lips she kissed his base, nuzzling at him and his hands slipped off of her as he leaned back, possibly catching himself on his hands. She kissed and nibbled her way up along his sensitive skin, her hand gently pulling him forward, as there was not a lot of space for  _up_  under the low table. Naoto smiled, parting her lips as she reached the very tip, her tongue gently running along and around him, feeling the deep thrill of his reactions. The groan, the fist pounded on the ground, the strangled attempt of saying her name. She rewarded him with another slow lap, then let her tongue trail back down him.

She was amazed how enjoyable and rewarding her actions were to  _herself_. Without receiving any direct pleasure, she still felt his reactions; the urgency of his subdued movements and sounds was an absolute thrill.

Just as she was about to part her lips once more, both of them froze at the sound of the back door banging open and Rise Kujikawa's happy "Whoops, sorry Tatsumi-san!" rang out through the hallway below them.

Kanji scrambled, trying to pull back, but Naoto grabbed his hips and held him in place. Just because Rise Kujikawa was entering the scene, she would not bring her time with her boyfriend to a sudden end. Besides - she still had not fully overcome the hints of jealousy she felt over the idol’s continuous physical closeness to Kanji and having to share his attention with Rise vexed her. She wanted to have him for herself now and again, and right now was such a time she did not intent to share.

"Get rid of her," she murmured.

"Na-?!" A grunted as her hand gripped him tighter. "Naoto! Damnit, get outa-"

"Get," a nuzzle, "rid," a kiss, "of," a slow lick, making him gasp before she breathed, "her," and took him deep into her mouth.

Kanji groaned, she heard his nails claw helplessly into the cloth of the _kotatsu_ above her. "Yer insane, Naoto, sto~" He bit back another groan, covering it up with a swear, as he felt her tongue lazily taking turns running along the underside of his shaft with slow sucks.

There was no time. They heard their friend skip up the stairs and Naoto felt him shift, scramble up to sit straighter. She in turn curled up tighter, closer to him, nuzzling her face gently against him.

"Hey guys! ... wait, where's... you here alone, Kanji?"

"Y-yeah," he lied, about as unconvincingly as Naoto had ever heard, "J-us' me here and stuff. Whaddya need, Rise? I'm kinda busy."

 _Yes, you are_ , Naoto thought, trying to wrap her tongue around him, slowly stroking his base with the hand that held him steady.

"Oh, nothing much, thought Naoto was here and wanted to hang out. Not seen much of either of you since you  _totally didn't start dating_ ," she added, and Naoto felt her jaw set at the smile in her voice.

That must have make her run her teeth against him, as he jumped and went rigid. "Ah! W-We're not! Dating! We're just ya know, seeing if we'd be a good couple an'-" she heard his hands run over the table, "stuff, ya know?"

"Hmmm, sure, Kanji-kun," Rise replied, unconvinced, "whatever you say." Naoto felt her walk around the table and sit down. The table creaked as Rise leaned on it. "Say, you okay, Kanji? Your eyes look weird. And... are you sweating?"

"M fine!" he squeaked.

There was a longer pause and Naoto felt the idol shift, then heard a tiny chuckle. "You look a bit  _stressed_ , Kanji."

Naoto paused. The way that sounded... Rise knew she was here! She had been found out! And she had decided to not call them out on it, instead turning to teasing Kanji.  _Oh no, you won't..._ She shifted her grip, holding him tighter, and slowly sucked him back into her mouth. This had become a battle for his attention and Naoto would not give in to this, this... interruption of her enjoyment.

 


	3. Rise's Afternoon

Rise put her homework away with a sigh. It was done. Well. As much as she felt like, anyhow. The hell do we need geography for, anyhow? That's what maps are for! Teach us to use those, done. More time for music, crafts and composition!

 She sighed and flopped forward on her arms.  _I am so bored. Homework was the last straw._

 And then a smile tugged at her lips, quickly growing into a smirk. Chances were that Naoto was hanging out with Kanji right now. And because it's ‘nice out’ chances were they would be hiding in his room; she reading, him sewing something. They had no clue how to enjoy the weather before it got rainy and gloomy again.

But that's easily fixed! She gathered up her keys and slipped out of the house, skipping up the road to Tatsumi-ya. As a friend, she didn’t even bother going to the front door. Tatsumi-san knew her, Kanji knew her, that pretty much made her part of their home. She smiled as she opened the back door and winced as a random breeze banged it open wide.

"Whoops, sorry Tatsumi-san!" she shouted.

"Rise-chan, is that you?"

She popped her head into the store. "Yes! I thought I’d come visit you guys!"

"How nice of you. They are upstairs, just head on up, dear."

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san," Rise happily chirped, already half-way there. She had been right -  _they_  were upstairs. Which meant once they got over her totally-not-adding-herself-to-their-totally-not-date - because they still were totally-not-dating and had totally-not-been-doing-so for weeks - they could have some fun together. Naoto enjoyed posing riddles and Rise felt getting smarter just being in the same room, while Kanji had decided she needed to learn how to crochet last winter. Really, either way was fine, so long as she wasn't stuck in her house by herself.

She opened the door and skipped in happily. "Hey guys!” pause “... wait, where's...” she scanned the room raising a brow, “you here alone, Kanji?" There was an absolute lack of Naoto.

"Y-yeah," Kanji stuttered at her, for whichever reason being hunkered under a  _kotatsu_. "J-us' me here and stuff. Whaddya need, Rise? I'm kinda busy."

She frowned and walked up to him. "Oh, nothing much, thought Naoto was here and wanted to hang out. Not seen much of either of you since you  _totally didn't start dating_ ," she added with a grin.

"Ah!" He jumped, as if her mentioning Naoto and dating in the same breath was a startling idea to him. "W-We're not! Dating! We're just, ya know, seeing if we'd be a good couple an'-" he stopped, Rise saw his Adam’s apple bob and he lamely finished, "stuff, ya know?"

"Hmmm, sure, Kanji-kun," she replied, unconvinced, "whatever you say." She grinned, shaking her head and walked around the low table to sit down next to him. After a beat of silence, she leaned onto it and frowned at her tall, bleach-blonde friend. "Say, you okay, Kanji-kun? Your eyes look weird. And... are you sweating?"

"M fine!" he squeaked.

He looked anything but. He was jumpy, he stared at her with wild eyes and his hands kept twitching on the table. He looked uncomfortable, as if he was fighting something off.

And then it hit Rise - he was, but it wasn't illness.  _Naoto's shoes are downstairs. I just saw her hat on the bed. She's 'not here' according to him. And he is under a kotatsu in weather that really, really does not need it. Oh, Naoto-kun, you little minx!_  She chuckled softly and then purred, "You look a bit  _stressed_ , Kanji."

"N-No I don't!  I mean- damnit!. I'm not stressed, okay?!" Both his hands suddenly balled into fists and he winced, trying hard to not look away.

 _This will be so great_. Rise leaned to look over the boy, ‘worried’, "No, really. Kanji-kun, you look a little tense, why don’t you have some tea~"

"G-Great idea, Rise! How about you head on downstairs and fix some up?" The last word sounded pressed, almost as if he changed his tone of voice on accident.

 _Man, Naoto must be doing something_ _great_ _under that table, the poor guy is_ _jumpy_ _._ "In fact you’re a bit red, are you getting sick?" She tried to bring her A-game acting to the playing field now, her voice sounding slightly pressed and worried, but with  _just_  enough sarcasm  _someone_ - _who-totally-wasn’t-here_  would be able to pick up on. "I heard there was something going around at school. Oh, getting sick is no good just before fall, Kanji-kun." She leaned back, and grinned. "Might need some vitamin C, I hear pineapples are full of it, might want to suck on one of those..."

And then she was certain of two things. One: Naoto was under the table, keeping her totally-not-boyfriend busy. And Two: She had just successfully let her know that she knew.

She had called Naoto a pineapple more than once before. Prickly on the outside, sweet, even if tangy, on the inside. And jokes about offering Kanji some fruit had been a theme that others had yet to learn of. This little joke had been for her alone and the quiet, muffled grunt from below told her all she needed to hear.

"P-Pineapple? Wha~" his eyes slid closed and he shuddered. "What are you talking about?" he finished, his voice thick.

"You know. The fruit. You should get yourself some. I’m told they’re tart and juicy~" She smirked as he shifted. Oh _man._ Naoto must be so pissed right now. And both of them were pretty sure Kanji didn't yet catch on to Rise's game. There was a tiny sound, like a small growl and Kanji froze up, sweat breaking out over his neck and face.

"Memh~... Maybe you're right, Rise. W-Would you head out and get some for me? I'll wait here and be," he barely suppressed a groan, "good!"

 _Oh, I bet it's good._  She idly wondered how upset she could make Naoto before she would stop playing this game. Rise knew Naoto had grown a bit protective of Kanji since they had grown closer after their case together, and right now she wondered if she was possessive as well. She leaned on the  _kotatsu_ , smirking "Heeeeeeeeey Kan-chiiii..." His eyes shot wide open and he gave her a panicked look. "You’re looking  _really_  flustered, all hot and bothered,  _must_  be this  _kotatsu_ , eh?" She plucked at the cloth, flapping it a bit with a quirked brow. "Might need to turn it off?"

"N-No! I mean- T-This crap's turned off, dammit!"

She gave him a sharp look, still smirking. "Well something under there _certainly_ isn’t~"

His fists popped open and he clawed at the table. "N-NO! NOTHING'S THERE!!" He twitched, his shoulders tensing.

 _Didn't like that, eh, Naoto-kun? Wait for it..._ "Oh-ho~ really? Should I check? You have me  _sooooooo_  worried about you Kan-chiiiii!" The small sound from below repeated.

Rise couldn't help herself. Flirting with Kanji had always been cute because of how flustered he got. Flirting with him  _now_ , as she should consider him off-limits was simply straight-up fun. She leaned further towards him, squeezing her breasts between her elbows for emphasis and giving him her best flirty eyes while he was so obviously uncomfortable "I'm  _only_  worried about your wellbeing..." She smiled and purred, "Kan-ji-kun~"

"F-fuu...! Stop worrying and just-! Get something... or  _anything_  f-from the kitchen!" Poor Kanji started to sound desperate.

She gave her voice a warm, pouty sound, trying to inch even closer towards him. "Oh, Kanji-kun, are you  _sure_? I'm afraid if I leave you  _all alone_ you'll pass out or hurt yourself."

His voice slipped into a squeak and he had two false starts before he managed an answer this time. "I-I'M S-SURE!! I'M HELLA F-F-FINE!"

Whatever Naoto was doing to try and keep his attention, it must be amazing.  _I should possibly talk to her about that sometime. I'm curious..._  She rocked to her feet and glomped him, her arms around his shoulders, her face behind his neck. Talk was fine, but if she was right, well, she doubted even their tight friendship would survive actually  _seeing_  what Naoto was doing. "Oh, but Kanji-kun! You're shaking and so  _clearly_  distressed, you just have me  _soooooooo_ worried~" She smirked to herself, knowing her boobs pressed right into his side. "I mean you  _MUST_  be freezing, or have a fever, you're so warm and clammy and your hands haven’t left the _kotatsu_ since I came in!"

At this point he could only incoherently mumble, possibly too scared to trust his voice, cornered by his friend. The poor boy was fighting for air before bursting out, "TH-! THERE IS ... 'S NOTH-! NO-ING..." He wheezed and for a moment Rise actually _did_ worry about him. "...'roNNNNGH!"

Okay, she had her fun, but he was starting to look ready to pass out from the situation. Time to put the cards on the table. With an evil smirk at him she leaned back "Look. I mean this seriously, you could always just tell me you're busy with Naoto giving you head and I'd just leave you two alone-"

There was a splutter from below and a cringe from Kanji. "The hell...are you... talkin' 'bout.."

But Naoto knew the game was up. There was an incomprehensible protest from below, a bonk as something hit the table and then what sounded like an inelegant spit. "Rise-san, either  _leave_ or  _stay_ , but let me  _finish this_!"

Kanji froze, his eyes slowly growing to the size of saucers.

Rise gave him a huge grin. She flicked him between the eyes and got up turning towards the door. "Don’t choke the poor detective, lord knows how pent up you two are... How about I just go and make you some tea and let you finish, got stuff to talk with you about anyway, once you're done."

Rise gave Kanji a wink, rapped her knuckles on the table twice and slipped out into the stairway. She had not gotten down all the way quite yet when a small yelp and the sound of the  _kotatsu_  being flipped over came from above.

She leaned into the store and smiled hugely at Tatsumi-san, whose worried eyes were turned up to the ceiling. “Oh, don’t mind those two, pillow fight. I’m making tea, should I bring you some as well?” Her happy smile turned into a grin as she kept distracting his mother while small bangs and shuffles repeated for a minute or two before they settled down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanuwabbit did a wonderful sketch of Rise's teasing, you can check it out on her twitter [here](https://twitter.com/hanuwabbit/status/724809035975954433)!


End file.
